Friendship
by ThePerson
Summary: Please R&R if you want more chapters!!!!
1. Default Chapter

*~*I do not own ne of these characters..Disney does*~* Miranda had sensed it for a while. She knew Gordo liked Lizzie..but she wasn't sure if Lizzie liked him back. She knew she had to put Lizzie to a test to find out if she had feelings for him. "Hay Lizzie! Wait Up!!!,"Miranda screamed as she ran down the hallway arms flailing out from her sides as she tried to catch up with her friends Lizzie. "Hay Miranda!!!,"Lizzie replied,"Whatcha doing this weekend???" "I dunno..How about heading to the Digital Bean then catching that new Ben Affleck movie?" "Sure..but wait.what about Gordo?" "What about him?" "He doesn't care too much for 'Chick Flix'" "O well.he's coming..sooo..have you seen Gordo lately???" "No duh!!!!," she knew Miranda was up to something..Of course she had seen Gordo! They are best friends! "He has that mushy look on his face whenever he waltzes past you..And with that look on his face he doesn't notice nethign else and then falls on the floor or into a garbage can!!!!" Lizzie chuckled to herself,"Yea..he has been acting strange lately..."Lizzie wanted to know what was up with him..but he didn't know what to ask..or say.. Toon Lizzie: No Duh Knucklehead!!!! I lyke him too! I know it!!!!!! I don't know what too say w/out given my secret up.. Lizzie had been quiet too long..Miranda had her answer,"Well then,"she said to break the silence.,"That settles it..," Miranda then walked away. Gordo went home straight from school and called Lizzie..He always called her.He had been obsessed with her ever since he was a lil' child. "Hay Lizzie!," Gordo said with that gaze over his face. "Hay Gordo!!!!,"What do I say????? I need to say something about..Us..Lizzie had a wrestling match with the voices in her head.(not BAD voices..lol) "Gordo..,"Lizzie's voice trailed off."Why have you been acting soo strange lately??" Gordo never saw that coming...,"What do u mean?" OO great job..he said to himself...way to cover for urself-(sarcastically) "You have been..in a gaze around me..." "O that..I need glasses." Lizzie didn't buy it but..decided to leave the subject alone..."Well wanna go see the new Ben affleck movie this weekend????" "A Chick Flick?" "U don't hafta come.." Awww.A time to spend with Lizzie is great..,"Sure I'll go. I won't like it..but I'll go." "Great see you at 5 on Sat." Click U don't know how great it really is..thought Gordo 


	2. Twists And Turns

*~*I don't own ne of these characters..Disney does!!!!*~*  
  
Gordo was sooo excited he was going to a movie with Lizzie...He couldn't comprehend it..but then..Miranda would be there too. O well. As long as he would see Lizzie he would be okay. The next day Lizzie felt extremely happy.  
  
"Hi Miranda!"  
  
Miranda had that gloomy 'I-just-woke-up-so-leave-me-alone' face on, "As long as your happy!" Miranda's voice dripped with sarcasim.  
  
Gordo joined Lizzie and Miranda by Lizzie's locker.  
  
Lizzie thought it was too strange with just Gordo around when they went to the movies..and she wanted to see if he truly liked her. So, today she would ask Ethan (the hottest guy) to come to the movies with the gang on Sat. "I'll be right back,"said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie found Ethan talking to some cute new girl.  
  
"uhhhh..Ethan.?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie? Whats bothering you?"  
  
"Wanna go to the movies with Miranda, Gordo, and I on Sat.?"  
  
"Sure!," He replied. He like Lizzie also...but he also knew Gordo did. He was set on making sure he won Lizzie"s heart. "See you there!"  
  
Lizzie trotted back to Gordo and Miranda. "Hey guys.Guess what?????"  
  
Miranda was cheering up a bit., "Spill sister!"  
  
"Ethan is coming to the movies with us on Sat.,"Lizzie gazed at Gordo.He looks soo.She shook her head. His eyes lost their gleam and he put his head down.  
  
"Really? Cool," He replied half-heartdly.MAN.He screamed inside.I just gotta tell Lizzie how I feel.But how??  
  
During the last class of the day Gordo decided to write Lizzie a note. Besides..It was English class.and they encourage you to write don't they????? Lizzie sat in front of Gordo so it wouldn't be hard if he sent the note.  
  
Dear Lizzie, I really like you..But I was too embarrassed to ever tell..Please w/b  
  
-Gordo  
  
Finally Gordo slipped Lizzie the note. But he lost control of It and it went straight to a bully in the class.  
  
"Well,Well,Well...,"Said the bully..,"Says here that Gordo is madly in love with..Drum roll please..,"All the students started hitting there desks in a rhythmic beat like a drum roll.. "Lizzie?"  
  
Gordo shrunk down in his chair while Lizzie fled out of the class room. 


	3. Hateful

*~*I don't own ne of these characters..Disney does!!!!*~*  
  
Lizzie kept on running and never stopped.until she reached the girls bathroom. Miranda immediately reacted and fled the classroom. She ran after Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie.Please tell me you saw this coming!!!!,"Miranda desperately tried to comfort her best friend.  
  
"I really saw it coming.. Really.NOT..This is not funny. The whole class knows now..before I even know if "Him' and me should jump intoa relationship..It is all too fast."  
  
Miranda thought for a moment. It was all her fault..if only she hadn't pushed things too far maybe.things could've worked out....,"I am sooo sorry Lizzie...It's all my fault.."  
  
Lizzie began to cry..,"Technically its all ur fault.but I won't have u take full blame.."Lizzie and Miranda laughed a little.  
  
Lizzie Thinks*~*~ How could this be.Why couldn't he tell me face to face.Does he think I like Ethan..Why did he write a note.  
  
Lizzie finally came to the obvious conclusion. Gordo and she had to talk..big time.  
  
Miranda finally spoke again," Well Lizzie.Do u like him back..I know you like him more then just a friend..but..."  
  
"I'm not sure..,"Lizzie fell to the floor and held her head in her hands..her head suddenly fetl..heavy. Gordo sat in the classroom in a trance.  
  
The bulley cracked up and fell to the floor.right after tripping over his desk.  
  
"Mr.Gordon.," Said the teacher..,"Well.you know I don not allow not passing in my classroom, but I think what you just went through was punishment enough.Please stand out in the hall and think about..::cough::.well...to regain a sense of calmness. You are dismissed."  
  
The bulley was loving this!!!!  
  
Gordo walked in the hall. He was thinking about how his day went from a bad morning..and he could predict to a bad afternoon..But he could still try and make everything up.At lunch.  
  
Miranda walked out of the bathroom and spotted the frowning Gordo.  
  
"Is that a tear I sense in your eyes???"  
  
"Don't try and be funny Miranda..I screwed up..big time."  
  
"No duh!.Sorry..I know,I know I am not making things any better."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"For the first time Gordo..I don't have an answer.,"Miranda walked away.  
  
Gordo fell down to the floor and sat there...Why.Why did this happen to me were his only thoughts.  
  
Lunch came and Lizzie was a total wreck.  
  
Gordo approached her.  
  
Lizzie looked up from stirring her tapioca pudding for the billionth time.  
  
"Hi,"Gordo said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi,"Said Lizzie.  
  
"Well.where do I begin?"  
  
"Maybe at Sorry.."  
  
"Sorry for what? MY FEELINGS FOR YOU????"  
  
"You just humiliated me in front of my whole class..Is that the working of your FEELINGS???"  
  
"I like you Lizzie Maguire...In Fact I LOVE You!"  
  
"Did you have to tell the whole class before you told me???"  
  
"FINE.You don't have to put up with me.," Gordo stormed off with hot tears streaming down his face.  
  
Lizzie cried..What have I done??? 


	4. WHAT?!

*~*No I do not own Lizzie Maguire..DUH!!!!*~*  
  
Lizzie sat at her table. Mirnada the kind and loving friend saw Lizzie crying out half of her bodies water supply. Miranda quickly ran to the scene. Even though she heard what happened.  
  
"Lizzie..I know that was harshhhh," Miranda didn't know what to say after that.  
  
"Miranda..I love him.I really do..I hope he still comes on Saturday."  
  
"I know he will..,"Miranda said. How can I pull off this lie?????!!! SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
"Miranda..How did you get Gordo to come?"  
  
"Simple..Bribery!"  
  
Gordo came walking towards them. He could see Ethan had not yet arrived. He knew he had to talk to Lizzie.and this time not so loud so that everyone can hear them!  
  
"...Hi Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo..I.Let's talk."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went and sat on a bench near the theater while poor Miranda had to stand on the sidewalk and wait for Ethan.  
  
"Lizzie I am sorry. I should've never subjected you to this kind of total and utter humiliation. I take it that you may hate me now.and I am ok with that..SOOO.I am going to do something I have never dared to do. I know this will make you happy.and get you off the hook with me." He walked over to Miranda,"Miranda? Will you go out with me??"  
  
"...ok.."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it both her bffs going against her.It was all tto much to go one. She was confused and hurt.  
  
Gordo was trying to get Lizzie to jump up in the air and appeal to Miranda and Gordo ever going out on a date because she is completely in love with him. Miranda knew this plan for..remember.She had to get Gordo to come on Saturday in the first place.  
  
Lizzie ran away.She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get somewhere..fast.Well..that place seemed to be home! Gordo knew she had gone home.(that had been bffs for years!!!! He knew what that girl would do when she was mad)  
  
At Lizzie's House  
  
DING-DONG the friendly bell rang.  
  
Lizzie answered the door.  
  
"Gordo???"  
  
"Mind if I come in??"  
  
"Nope..Its empty..Matt is vandalizing someones home again. Did you mean it when you asked Miranda out??"  
  
"No..Lizzie.I only love you.and I have only loved you.And.uhhh.well."  
  
They both leaned in and kissed. Lizzie loved it! Her first kiss with someone she loves most.  
  
Gordo was happy.you could tell because of his famous..gaze!  
  
"So how about that movie??,"Said Gordo. "We can still catch it!"  
  
"Only if you come along.."  
  
^_^ AWWWWW Mushy Romance.Aww..Young Lovers.So..I need your help PLEASE R&R Also should I go on to say how their romance would last???!!!??? 


End file.
